Broken Cage
by Dizzcity
Summary: Oneshot. NejiTen. As Neji struggles to end the burden of death, Tenten faces another burden to bring life into the world.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters depicted below. I wish I did. I could make millions! (if it wasn't for the rampant filesharing)

**Author's Note: **Yes, here we go. My long-awaited, non-tragic, last NejiTen fic. I'm a little disappointed with this one actually... the picture in my head seems so much better than what I eventually wrote. Nevertheless, enjoy! No stylistic gimmicks here - it's just a straightforward narrative.

* * *

**Broken Cage**

Tenten felt her stomach clench. Today was the big day. Sakura had said it was a very risky operation – the chance of success was barely above half. Nevertheless, he had decided to go through with it, instead of waiting longer for more research to be done. She knew why, of course. With her condition, he couldn't afford to wait any longer, and he absolutely would _not_ pass this on to a next generation. She had said it was okay – his life was more important to her than some self-imposed condition. But Neji was stubborn like that. She had locked him out of the bedroom for two days, and he still would not give up. Her stomach clenched again. _That stupid, arrogant, frustrating man!_

She loved him for it.

They had forbidden her to enter the room where the operation was to take place. Sakura had told Lee in no uncertain terms to escort her out and bar the doorway, no matter what happened. He was pacing in the corridor between her and the door now, the tic in his bushy eyebrows betraying his own sense of nervousness and concern. Naruto and Hinata were inside, assisting Sakura in the operation. Ironic, that the head of the Main House would be involved in this operation on a Branch House member. But then, this had always been her wish too, inspired by Naruto. She hoped that blond loudmouth wouldn't distract Sakura too much. He had a right to be there, of course, since it was largely through his efforts that the Clan elders had allowed this experimental procedure. _And that stupid man had to be the first to volunteer for it, of course_, she thought snidely. Which suited the Clan elders perfectly – if the experiment wasn't successful (and there was a good chance it wouldn't be), they would have gotten rid of their biggest irritant.

She wondered why she was crying.

Lee noticed and came over to her. "Don't worry Tenten! Sakura is the best medic-nin in all of Konoha, trained by Tsunade-sama herself. And you know how Tsunade-sama saved my arm and leg when the chances of success were equally grim," he patted her back. "Neji will be fine. He will come out of this as he always has – stronger than before." She hunched her shoulders as she continued to weep.

She was NOT frightened and worried.

Another involuntary pull of muscles in her abdomen made her sit up. No, it wasn't her _stomach_ that was tightening…

"Lee," she said as she carefully got to her feet. "I think you had better fetch Tsunade-sama."

He shot her a startled look as he noted her expression. "But- But, it's not supposed to be time yet! Not for another two weeks!"

She sighed and gave him a little push. "Just go, Lee," she gasped as another contraction hit her. "And hurry."

He left the room in a flash of green. Tenten slowly started walking towards the maternity wing. _Neji, I wish you could be here with me. Please, come out of it safely._

* * *

Screams rang throughout Konoha Hospital, one set originating from the maternity room, another from the Special Operating Room. Two medic-nin, both acknowledged as the best in their generation, worked feverishly on their respective patients – the master bringing life and the student banishing death. A green blur – soon joined by a second – was seen dashing from one end of the hospital to another like a maddened pendulum. This was going to be a tiring day for everybody.

* * *

Neji gasped for air, his throat raw with screaming. The pain had been terrible. His mind felt like it had been scraped raw with iron spikes coated in salt, and then raked over hot coals. In front of him, Sakura was kneeling, beads of sweat running down in rivulets from her wide forehead. The strings of chakra she had been manipulating vanished, and she collapsed, exhausted. Naruto rushed to her side, nearly upsetting the inkpots and paintbrushes scattered all around the room. Hinata finished the last kanji and then sat back, gazing at her trembling hand with a slightly dazed look. She had been writing non-stop at a high speed for the last three hours.

He wondered what Tenten was doing now.

He hoped that she hadn't heard the screaming. It wouldn't be good for the baby. Before the operation, he had quietly spoken to Lee and Hinata-sama about making provisions for taking care of her and the child – just in case. He had even gotten Naruto to promise to find a way to hide them from his family, should the operation fail. There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to subject his own child to the life of suffering faced by the Branch House. _But if this experiment proves successful…_

Sakura wiped the perspiration from her brow and sat up again. Neji turned to face her, mentally flinching at the thought of more pain. It had subsided to a dull throb by now – but that wasn't to last for long. The only time he had been through such mental anguish was when he had thought Tenten was dead – that day long ago. But she hadn't, and they had both come through it together, and now…

"This will be the last time – to end it all," the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him said. She half-turned to Naruto wearily and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll need all of the chakra you and the Kyuubi can give, Naruto." The blond nodded, and they prepared themselves. Sparks of blue chakra erupted from Sakura's fingers again and she placed them against Neji's temples. The last coherent thought he had before pain consumed him was a single image. _Tenten…_

* * *

They walked slowly towards each other, both physically worn out. He was being supported by the seemingly-inexhaustible Naruto, with Hinata and Sakura trailing behind. She was flanked by their teammate and sensei, with her childhood idol smiling in the background.

Neji felt his heart leap as he saw her. She was red in the face, and her hair was a mess, and she walked with a slight limp. She was carrying a small bundle wrapped in swaddling clothes in her arms. She was beautiful.

Tenten gazed at his forehead protector, which was visibly displayed below his chin. Her gaze then travelled up his strong jawline and past his well-sculpted nose and mouth to meet those wonderful white eyes, and she almost shuddered with the sheer ecstasy of relief and joy that flooded through her. Their friends and relatives stepped back to give them some privacy.

They met in the lobby of Konoha Hospital, directly in front of the receptionist's desk. They had no words to say, and they couldn't have said anything if they tried, both having being reduced to whispers after the screams. He just held her in his arms, and that was enough.

After an eternity of bliss, the small bundle in her arms moved slightly and gave a tiny cry. Brilliant pearl eyes blinked in the evening sun, and wandered until they were captured by another set of similar eyes, which were shedding tears.

"It's a girl," she whispered to him, as he bent down to face his newborn daughter.

"What did you call her?" he asked, never breaking the gaze that bonded them together.

And as smooth unmarked forehead met smooth unmarked forehead, she told him.

Hyuuga Fuki. Freedom.

* * *

**Shout-out: **Thank you to harukakanata for the translation of freedom:-)


End file.
